Coffee Love
by Harpiebird
Summary: Sam and David meet at a Coffee shop. Sam gets a phone call, and it's about life and death for two people she loves. SamDavid, PLEASE REVIEW!


**Coffee Love**

**_By Stephanie_**

**A/N:** Inspired by the song Broken by Seether and Amy Lee. I really love that song. I was going to add the song, but I don't think the song added up with this fic.

**Summary: Sam and David meet at a Coffee shop. Sam gets a phone call, and it's about life and death for two people she loves. Sam/David, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Warning: Sam cries A LOT.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Sam," asked David as he sat next to Sam in the Mall's coffee shop. She looked up at him from her book and smiled. It was the first smile in awhile.

"Hey David, what's up?" David smiled and looked down at his cup of coffee.

"Nothing really, I was just thirsty and I saw you here so I decided to say hi." He laughed at his nervousness. Sam smiled. Then he looked at her book. "Oh... well I'll leave if your busy." David stated getting up.

Sam laughed as she pulled him to sit down again.

David smiled. "I would like you to stay here with me, for at least little while." Sam explained, putting her book in her backpack.

"Alright," He stated and took a sip from his cup of coffee. "So where's Clover and Alex?"

"Clover is out of town for a family reunion and Alex went with her parents to New York for a few weeks." Sam replied.

"Oh... well I hope they have fun." David said.

"Yeah..." Sam nodded in agreement. Her phone rang.

"Excuse me," she said to David and answered her cell phone. "Hello? ... Yes this is Samantha Simpson." After a few minutes she hung up, not saying a word. Two tears fell from her eyes sat still, shocked.

"Sam? Is there something wrong?" He asked in the most sweetest and loving as he looked at her with concern in his eyes. She looked at him and a few tears fell down her cheeks.

She tried to brush them away with her hand, but it was no use more came. David moved his chair closer to her and grabbed her hands.

"What happened?"

"My parents... they've been in an accident... their hurt really badly..." Sam broke down crying. David put his arms around her and she hugged him dearly with her head buried in his chest, crying her heart out. He hugged her tightly to him, whispering to Sam that everything will be fine... her parents will be fine... and so on.

An old couple who sat behind them and heard what Sam said looked at the two with sorrow in the eyes.

After a long while David pulled away a little when Sam slowed down her crying. He rubbed her back, "Let's go to the hospital and see them, alright?"

Sam nodded slowly. "Are you coming with me?"

"Of course, and I'll drive you there, Come on." He said as he handed her bag and grabbed both their coffee cups and lead her to his black Jeep Liberty**. **

**---**

Sam stared blankly out the front window throughout the way to her. David was worried, Sam never had a frown on or an unhappy aura around her... at least from what he saw of her. God I hope her parents pull though otherwise, Sam might not make it.

When he parked in the front parking lot they both got out, each holding their coffee cups. David slightly held/hugged Sam as they walked to the entrance.

David went to the nurse who was behind a desk. "Excuse me miss," David said to the nurse. The nurse looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where my friend, Sam Simpson, will find her parents?"

"Yes, I'll need to know her parents first names," Stated the nurse looking at Sam.

"Mrs. Gabby Simpson and Mr. Scott Simpson," Sam said clearly as looked straight into the nurse's eyes. The nurse nodded and looked through her data on her computer.

"Their having surgery right now, I'll buzz the doctor to let her know that their daughter's here. Wait in the Level 5 room 212, that's the waiting room."

"Alright, thank you." David said leading Sam to the elevator and to the room 212.

When both Sam and David sat down on a couch in the waiting room of the fifth level of the building, David tried to calm Sam down my hugging her. Sam broke down into full fast tears, he continued to hug and smooth out her hair while reassuring her that her parents will be fine.

When Sam had finally calmed David said, "Sammy?" She looked up at him. "What some coffee? I'll go get it, or do you need anything to eat?"

"Coffee and a cookie would be nice right now." Sam smiled gently at David.

"Alright," He got up and she was now alone on the couch. She felt empty at that exact moment David got up, but she didn't know why. "I'll be back in a few minutes..." he kissed her forehead and left the room to get two cups of coffee and a few cookies.

While Sam looked at David as he walked out of the room, she felt even more alone with every step he took.

**---**

When David returned with the coffee and about four cookies, Sam smiled and jumped up and hugged him. He laughed as he tried to hug her back but he was unable to do so with coffee in each hand. Sam blushed when she realized what she had done and took her coffee with a quite "Thank you."

"Here," David replied as he gave her two cookies. Sam nodded her thanks as they both again sat down on the couch. Sam sat very close to David and rested her head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of relaxing silence of eating their cookies and sipping their cups of coffee Sam asked David, "Do you really think they'll be alright David?" A few tears fell from her eyes when she asked that question.

"I do," He said, he smiled at Sam and hugged her closer. Sam nodded and yawned. David laughed lightly, "Sam, try to sleep alright? I'll be here and I'll wake you if the doctor comes."

Sam giggled and replied, "Alright..."

After a few long minutes Sam fell asleep.

Her head rested warmly on his chest, and David rested his chin on top of her head. Her arms were now relaxed, now that she was asleep, one arm now rested across his chest, her fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt. David's own arms found a more natural position; one hand at her waist, one on her shoulder.

After a few minutes, David began playing idly with her warm red hair. Sam sighed in contentment in her sleep.

After about a half an hour David was sound asleep also.

---

After a few hours of sleeping Sam woke up to a warm and wonderful feeling. She woke up happy from a beautiful dream, not nightmares like she thought she would.

When Sam looked up at David, he was still sleeping peacefully. Sam smiled and leaned her head against his chest again, never wanting to move again.

David wakes up and sees Sam looking at him, and before they know it they are kissing each other passionately.

---

"Miss. Simpson?" asked Dr. Joy, interrupting Sam's and David's kiss. Sam jumped up and stood in front of the doctor with David behind her.

"Will my parents be alright?" Sam asked the Doctor impatiently, David put his hands on her waist to give her support.

The Doctor finally smiled, "Yes... they'll be fine."

Sam squealed and hugged David while laughing happily. He laughed and hugged her back tightly.

**THE END!!!!!**

* * *

**A/n:** Remember in the beginning of the fic I said David had a **Jeep Liberty**? I WANT ONE! I really want to buy one even though I can't drive yet... and not for at least 2 and half years... but whatever.

I do not own Sam or David or Stella or Sam's father of Totally Spies.

Well... it took me about one and half weeks to make this fic and this is what it came to. You decide. Cause I have no clue on how to rate this fic. I say it's pretty good. I think I'll make an Epilogue. But don't flame me if I don't.

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you flame please be nice about it.**


End file.
